Early Mornings and Steamy Showers
by Aemyra
Summary: Remus and Sirius share a moment in the early morning hours. PWP slash. Set between Marauders and Harry's Time, established relationship. Read and review!


WARNING/DISCLAIMER: I made no money over this fanfiction, nor do I own the Harry Potter franchise (sadly) or the characters in the story below. I just..played with them a bit. Doubt they mind ;)

Man/Man sex scenes follow, so, if it squiks you, turn back now!

Sunshine and warmth filtered in through the half-drawn curtains of the Lupin-Black manor. The soft, golden light caught specks of dust as they gently floated to the ground. Just out of reach of the sun's rays was the king-sized bed normally shared by the werewolf and Grim animagi. At the moment, however, only Remus occupied the bed, tangled in the crumpled sheets, clutching Sirius' pillow to his chest, with his face buried in Sirius' scent. He inhaled deeply, unconsciously gripping the pillow tighter. His eyebrows furrowed as he was drawn from his sleep, sensing that his lover was missing. Remus blinked groggily, stretching his arm across the empty side of the bed. It was cool; Sirius had been gone for a while. The werewolf yawned and stretched his lean frame, behaving more like a domesticated cat than the wolf within.

Still blinking, Remus sat up and looked around their bedroom. Seeing no sign of his lover, he frowned and untangled himself from the bed sheets. As he stood up his boxers slipped from his hips. He adjusted them with a smirk; these were Sirius' boxers. The couple had been so exhausted after last night's… _activities_, Remus simply slipped into the nearest pair of boxers available while Sirius opted for sleeping nude.

_Perhaps he still is nude_, Remus thought, his smirk becoming a grin. He was ready for another go and, knowing Sirius, so was his mate. He trotted across the cold hardwood floor into the hallway. Sniffing a bit, his smile became nearly wolfish. Remus smelt warm Vanilla drifting down the hallway, emanating from the bathroom just a few doors away. So his lover was showering… Interesting. It had been a while since they'd had _fun_ in the shower.

Remus' steps became softer, yet he moved quickly, as not to be heard by his prey. It was simple enough to do; the sounds of the shower masked the sounds of the door opening. The steam that filtered out wafted more of that sweet Vanilla smell straight to his sensitive nose, which in turn sent a wave of sensation straight to his…nether regions. Though the glass of the shower door was misted with steam, he could see his lover moving behind it. Sirius' arms were raised, massaging the shampoo from his jet black locks. Remus was nearly pressed against the glass before his lover noticed him. The couple reached for the handle to the door at the same time, sliding it open in unison. Another cloud of hot steam escaped as their eyes locked. Sirius' grey orbs widened in momentary surprise at the lust staring back at him. The werewolf reached forward, dragging his animagi lover down into a heated kiss, all lips, teeth, and tongue. Sirius pulled back, a sly grin spreading across his handsome face. He slipped his hand into the boxers Remus now wore, using the elastic band to drag him forward and back to his lips. Remus subconsciously stepped over the tub's wall, yearning for the feeling of flesh against flesh. The slick warmth was exhilarating; Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus' thinner waist and pressed their bodies even closer. He didn't seem to care that his boxers were being soaked through; he just wanted more of Remus.

The werewolf wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck, sinking his hands into those dark tresses. Warm water cascaded over them both as they continued to devour each other. With a flick of his wrist Sirius pulled his boxers from Remus' hips and the werewolf stepped out of them as he kissed his way down Sirius' scruffy jaw line. He moaned in appreciation, gripping Remus' ass as if he could somehow bring his lover closer. Remus chuckled softly against Sirius' neck, guiding his chin upward so he could get to that spot he loved so much. Sirius moaned again, louder this time. He released his hold on Remus to glide his hands up his slick back and fist those dripping, auburn locks. In response, Remus gasped and bit down just a little too sharply. Sirius grunted, rolling his hips forward to allow his cock to glide across Remus' lower abdomen. It was no secret that Sirius liked it rough, what no one knew was that Remus did, too.

Sirius tightened his grip on Remus' hair, causing Remus to release his bite and moan just the way he liked: hot, wild, and desperate for him. Sirius loved to watch his lover like this. He wasn't self-conscious or doubtful when they were together like this; he knew Remus took on a bit of the wolf inside when he was aroused and he loved it. He loved to watch Remus writhe beneath him, to listen to him moan like a whore in heat and know that he's behind that. It was thrilling, really, to know he could make Remus come unhinged like that. Sirius pulled Remus away from his body and pushed him against the tiled wall of the shower stall. Remus could only gasp before Sirius claimed his lips again, pouring everything he felt into the kiss: love, lust, possessiveness, adrenaline, and passion. Remus answered every shift of his lips, every glide of his tongue in kind, his hands skimming over Sirius' arms to rest on his chest. He could hear the heart that thundered beneath his fingers and to know how badly Sirius wanted him, even after 9 years, was more arousing than any fantasy he could possibly conjure.

Finally Sirius pulled away, looking down at Remus' face with unbridled lust. His feelings were mirrored in Remus' amber eyes and those kiss-swollen, parted lips. For a moment Sirius was 16 again, having sex with Remus for the first time; he was lost in this beautiful man.

Remus would have none of that. Seeing Sirius hesitate, he cupped Sirius' face and kissed him again, hoping to snap him out of it. It worked; Sirius pulled their bodies together again. The water had begun to cool, countering the heat of their flesh. Remus shivered and he could not honestly say if it was due to the water or Sirius' fingers slipping down the cleft of his ass. Sirius toyed with his opening and Remus couldn't help the way he squirmed and groaned. The raven-haired man smirked at the display, teasing the hole a bit more before removing his hand all together. He chuckled at the shocked and displeased look that crossed Remus' face before he reached behind himself to turn off the cold water.

"I can't fuck you right if I'm distracted by the icicles forming on my back." He whispered huskily.

Remus grinned at that, making eye contact as he slowly turned to face the tile wall, wiggling his hips just enough to get Sirius' attention focused where he wanted it. He heard Sirius sigh as he kneeled behind him, using his hands to spread Remus' cheeks. Thanks to the…vigorous activities of the previous night, Remus' entrance was still pink and loosened. Remus looked at Sirius over his shoulder as he purposefully contracted the ring of muscle. Sirius eyed it with an almost primal hunger. Without warning, he delves into Remus' crevice, lapping at the abused hole hungrily. The broken moans Remus emitted were delicious, the werewolf arched his back, pushing himself onto Sirius' face like the cock-hungry whore he was. Yes, he was Sirius' little fucking slut, writhing around on his tongue like he couldn't get enough. And Sirius fucked him with his tongue, just like he knew Remus needed. Those delicious moans grew louder and more vulgar the further his tongue plunged. Remus was beyond rationale as he cried out, wiggling and arching, trying to get more. His cock was red, hard, and dripping. He smeared pre-come on the cool tile as he moved, too far gone to care about how others would view his actions.

Then suddenly, Sirius' tongue and hands were gone. He felt hollow and alone and was about to turn around and protest when suddenly that body warmth was back, pressed against his back and forcing his front to press against the tile.

"God, Sirius, I fucking love you." He cried out, his voice husky with need.

Sirius nipped his neck in response, pushing a hand into the small of his back to force him to arch. Remus gladly followed his guide, spreading his legs wider at the same time. They moaned in unison when Sirius' head came in contact with the rim of Remus' hole. Sirius pushed in with one smooth movement, not stopping until he was fully incased in Remus' body. Remus cursed, pushing back against Sirius' hips to make him hit that _spot_. His knees wobbled when he did, and Sirius gripped his hips to keep him upright. Remus gripped onto the overhead towel bar as best he could as Sirius repeated the action, thrusting hard and hitting his target head-on. _Merlin, the sounds Remus could make when he's like this_, Sirius thought through his haze. His hips snapped forward, again and again, meeting Remus' backward thrusts. The pleasure built rapidly; Sirius clinched his jaw to stave off his orgasm. As much as he loved sex with Remus, he always ended up on the verge much too quickly for his own pride.

The only remaining Black heir slowed his thrusts, making them deeper and harder than before. He ground into Remus' hole, earning him a broken cry. Again and again, he punished Remus' prostate with deep, powerful thrusts.

"Yes, Merlin, yes-!" Remus begged; Sirius knew Remus would never admit to anyone outside those walls just how much he liked these moments. In fact, one of Sirius' fondest memories was when he first realized Remus liked it rough, too. The blush his new discovery produced from Remus made Sirius laugh to this day. Now, here he was, 7 years later, making Remus moan mindlessly and tremble. His life was perfect.

There. There it was; that tell-tale sign that Remus was close. His breathing hitched, his hand shot back, and he clutched at Sirius' forearm. Sirius grinned mischievously and pulled out completely. If he wasn't so turned on, he would have laughed at the indignant protest Remus spewed at him. Remus wasn't upset for long, however, as he turned his lover to face him and lifted him by the hips. Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius' waist automatically and kissed him passionately as he was lowered back onto Sirius' cock. They shook together; Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius' neck and leveraged himself up and down. The friction on his own cock was brilliant, but he couldn't move well enough from this position. Apparently Sirius felt the same; he stopped Remus' movements with a hand on his hips. With his other hand he opened the sliding glass door and stepped out, with Remus still wrapped around him. He sat on the closed toilet, causing Remus to sink further down and cry out in sudden pleasure. Remus unwrapped his legs and used them to propel himself up and back down, hard and fast. Sirius watched his face as he threw back his head and moaned, riding Sirius with unbridled passion. The grunts and moans filled the room as they both drew closer to the end, Sirius aiding Remus as best he could with his hands on his spread cheeks.

"Fuck, Remus-" Sirius groaned, biting down on Remus' exposed collarbone.

The reaction was instantaneous. Remus' body went rigid, his back arched, and his eyes were hazed with pleasure. He trembled nearly violently as he came, soaking both their abdomens in his hot essence. The intense sensation of Remus clenching and unclenching around his cock sent Sirius over the edge next, his seed flooding Remus' channel. Remus groaned softly, resting his head on Sirius' shoulder as he slowly came back down. They stayed that way for a moment, breathing heavily before Sirius chuckled.

"What?" Remus asked, his voice soft and slightly hoarse.

"Nothing… just realized that…whenever it gets close to the full moon, I end up dirtier after a shower than I was before I got in."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I liked writing it! This is only a one-shot, but if I get good reviews, I may write the multi-chaptered fics I have in mind. So, review, por favor! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but don't waste your time if you're just going to post pointless hate. Not only will I not care, but I'll probably just laugh at you. U Mad?


End file.
